


The Best Things (in life are fun)

by shopfront



Category: St Trinian's (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly is looking to train a replacement. Annabelle/Kelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things (in life are fun)

**Author's Note:**

> General throwing of flowers and gifts at the feet of the Amanda who possesses wondrous gifts for correcting great volumes of words on short notice.
> 
> Written for Doyle

 

 

_"You're not nearly as bad as I thought you were. You have potential, Annabelle Fritton, and I'm here to see that you develop it to the highest possible standard."_

The first time Kelly woke Annabelle up with a hand across her mouth to muffle any screams, Annabelle was sure she was in for another pseudo-scary moment before a big 'it's only a make-over' reveal.

The only problem had been that there was no reveal, just Kelly waking her up night after night and dragging her into all sorts of hair-raising schemes. Not pseudo-scary just plain old nerve wracking and occasionally frightening.

* * *

_"You said your Aunt's been teaching you to fight, right? Right. Well then, I think it's time we put those new skills of yours to the test."_

"Why on earth would I need to fight _?"_

"I've received a tempting - an internship with a corporation that will cover my education expenses after St. Trinians. I get to leave this school a few months early, they get an excellent future employee, and St. Trinians needs a new Head Girl to finish out the year."

"What does that-?"

"Honestly Fritton, try listening properly. I'm here to see you live up to your potential, as well as your predecessor. Me."

There were all kinds of dramas after that. First there was the night Kelly had snuck them to the nearest pub and gotten them involved in a brawl. Well, the cat fight that started on the outskirts of a brawl. Kelly may have wanted to test her, but she wasn't stupid.

Typically, the teachers had barely blinked when Annabelle mysteriously had a fractured arm the next morning and they were both covered in cuts and bruises. She thought it was almost worth it when Kelly kept giving her secretive smiles all day, and the other girls had begun the days of constant, whispered speculation about what exactly they might have been doing to get into such a state. 

It just wasn't a proper day at St. Trinians if you weren't part of some sort of scandal, anyway.

* * *

_"First things first. Now that your arm has been treated we need to start work on your seduction skills."_

"My seduction _skills?!"_

"That's right! Where would we have been if Flash Harry had bailed on the School Challenge thing because I hadn't been able to convince him there was something in it for him, hmm?"

"But... there wasn't, right? I mean, I don't actually have to... do I?"

"No, no, of course not. But this is still a crucial skill if you plan to succeed at St. Trinians. You need to be able to convince lackeys to do things for you if you're to keep the school running smoothly."

As pleased as she was to be considered a viable Kelly replacement, Annabelle sometimes wondered if it was worth it. Kelly wasn't exactly an easy teacher to fob, and she had Annabelle practicing the oddest things at any and all hours of the day or night. 

The week that Kelly set her final challenge in the Very Important Lessons Of Being Seductive was just about the worse though. Seduce Kelly herself, in public. There had to be witnesses, "and for God's sake Fritton, at least get me flustered!"

She did feel inordinately satisfied with herself when she made Kelly blush violently in front of everyone at dinner on Thursday, a whole three nights earlier than the deadline. A deadline that Kelly had explicitly said was longer than hers was when _she_ was training for Head Girl because she didn't really believe Annabelle had it in her.

* * *

_"And now, for the most important lesson. How to put the 'head' in Head Girl."_

"You have got _to be joking!"_

"Well, yes. Oh come on, lighten up! You should have seen the look on your face."

It really wasn't too bad. When they weren't getting injured and Annabelle wasn't being humiliated in public, at least. Kelly was fun and less intimidating one on one. For every 'lesson' Annabelle failed and got days of stony silence as punishment for, there was another day when Kelly let herself be distracted from their purpose and they had to flee their latest crime scene giggling and whispering and grabbing at each others hands as they ran.

* * *

_"How many more lessons can there be? I'm starting to think we're never going to get through them all!"_

"Relax, Annabelle. It's not like your Aunt is monitoring your progress and ticking off boxes until you get a high enough score to be Head Girl. Come on, let's go out drinking tonight."

"What, now the Head Girl needs to have the highest alcohol tolerance in the school?"

"Well, yes, but I thought we'd just go out for fun tonight."

Eventually everyone stopped whispering about them. Sure, it was better to be in a scandal than out of one when you were a student of St. Trinians, but it was sort of nice to just be the now unremarkable Annabelle-and-Kelly instead.

* * *

_"So I told a little white lie. It's not like your Aunt was ever not going to pick you for Head Girl once you started showing a little school spirit."_

"But, but, you-"

"Oh, put a sock in it Fritton and kiss me."

Actually, when Annabelle thought about how warm Kelly's lips were, and how devious, and quick her fingers, and how- oh! Well, it really didn't seem that bad to be Annabelle-and-Kelly after all.

It wasn't like anyone cared. Taylor liked to shriek with laughter and make kissing noises whenever she saw them together, but then she'd grin and shove them towards the nearest empty room too. A little lesbian action was hardly front page news, especially at St. Trinians. Kelly told her all about the history of Head Girls, if they wanted to, picking out a girl they had their eye on and grooming them for something.

Not that she could remember any of them trying to groom their choice to be the next Head Girl. They'd try to help them become the top hockey player or show them how to liaise between the teachers and the various people who came to collect on the teachers' bad gambling debts. Or they just taught them how to find an empty room or closest and snog really well with their hands up another girls skirt. All very acceptable pursuits to teach to others, and Kelly was a very good teacher.

The only really sticky moment (in more than one uncomfortable way) was stumbling out of a closet with her clothes in disarray soon after first discovering the real reasons behind Kelly's 'lessons', only to stumble straight into her Aunt and Geoffrey Thwaites. That had been mortifying beyond words, even if Kelly had only leant against a wall and laughed and laughed, as her Aunt gave a tinkling little giggle and dragged her lover away while announcing the importance of sisterhood and the benefits of a female lover.

Annabelle had just about wanted to melt through the floor when that had happened.

At the end of the day, though, Kelly wasn't really leaving St Trinians before the end of the year, and she thought being Head Girl for what was self-admittedly a house of baby lunatics would probably be too much of a chore. So she had Kelly and less responsibility, which Annabelle thought worked out far better than the alternative.

Which meant it was a particularly good thing that St. Trinians had so many rooms and so many empty closets (you'd think the staff never bothered organizing or tidying anything), because Annabelle had plans to make proper use of them before the end of the school year. 

 


End file.
